Ada Vessalius
|katakana = エイダベザリウス |romaji = Eida Bezariusu |Rasse = Mensch |Geburtstag= 2. Juni |Alter = 18 |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Größe = ca 170 cm |Augenfarbe = Smaragdgrün |Haarfarbe = Blond |Blutgruppe= O |Zugehörigkeit =Vessalius Familie Lutwidge Akademie |Status = Lebendig |Verwandschaft = Oz Vessalius (Bruder) Oscar Vessalius (Onkel) Zai Vessalius (Vater) Rechelle Cecile (Mutter) Jack Vessalius (Vorfahre) |Aktuell = Keinen |Manga Debut = Retrace I : Innocent Calm |Anime Debut = Episode 1 |Japanische Stimme = Kaori Fukuhara |Deutsche Stimme = Maximiliane Häcke |Besatzung = Schülerin}} Ada Vessalius (エイダベザリウス, Eida Bezariusu) ist die jüngere Schwester von Oz, die Tochter von Zai und Rechelle Cecile und die Nichte von Oscar. Außerdem ist sie Schülerin an der Lutwidge Akademie. Aussehen Ada hat langes blondes Haar und grüne Augen, und Locken, genau wie ihr großer Bruder Oz. Vor 10 Jahren als Oz noch nicht in den Abyss gestoßen wurde, war sie ein kleines Mädchen das immer süße Kleider getragen hat. Als Oz sie dann an der Lutwidge Akademie wieder sieht ist sie zu einem hübschen und reifen Mädchen geworden, das ihren Bruder mittlerweile überragt. Ada hat drei Katzen, Dinah und deren beiden Kinder Snowdrop und Kitty. Ab Kapitel 97 hat Ada nur noch schulterlanges Haar. Persönlichkeit Ada hat ihren großen Bruder immer sehr geliebt, was sie auch zum Ausdruck gebracht hat. Als Oz sie nach 10 Jahren wieder sieht ist sie zu einer hübschen und schlauen Schülerin herangewachsen. Zuerst war Ada sich jedoch nicht sicher ob Oz sie als kleine und jüngere Schwester akzeptieren würde. Jedoch hat Gil ihr sofort Mut gemacht und meinte, Oz habe auch ihn wieder als seinen Diener akzeptiert. Sie hält immer noch Kontakt zu ihrem Onkel Oscar. Dieser dringt dann mit Oz und Gilbert in die Lutwidge Akademie ein, um heraus zu finden, wen Ada meint als sie ihm in einem Brief geschrieben hat, "P.S. ich habe mich verliebt." Es wird nicht genau klar, ob sie damit Gilbert, dem sie auch seinen schwarzen Hut schenkte, oder Eliot meint. Später sieht man sie allerdings auch auf einem Date mit Vincent, dieser verachtet sie aber eigentlich. In Kapitel 46 kommt Adas große Leidenschaft für Geister, Hexen und andere ausergewöhnliche Wesen raus. Es scheint auch so, als hätte sie versucht, ihren großen Bruder Oz mithilfe von Okkult-Magie aus dem Abyss zu holen. Geschichte Ada war als kleines Mädchen, bevor ihr Bruder in den Abyss geworfen wurde, sehr neugierig und fröhlich. Sie kritzelte auch auf dem Meister-Diener-Vertrag von Oz und Gilbert herum. Als Oz in den Abyss gestoßen wurde, war sie sehr traurig, doch alle Leute um sie herum wollten ihr nichts Genaueres über das Verschwinden ihres Bruders sagen. So fasste sie den Entschluss, ihn aus eigener Kraft aus dem Abyss zu befreien. Sie recherchierte daraufhin in vielen Büchern über den Abyss, die sie sehr interessant fand, konnte aber keine Informationen finden. Stattdessen merkte sie gar nicht, wie viel Spaß es ihr machte, sich mit Okkultismus, Hexerei und Geisterbeschwörung zu befassen. So entwickelte sich ihr Charakter und ihre Liebe für das Unmoralische. Von Gil erfuhr sie, dass Vincent gerne Puppen zerschnitt und dachte, dass er ebenfalls an Puppenmagie interessiert ist und wollte schon immer mit ihm darüber reden. Vincent hat jedoch keinerlei Interesse an Okkultismus und hasst Gespenster. Doch um Ada weiter zu bearbeiten, um so an den Schlüssel zum Abyss zu kommen, lässt er stundenlang Adas Okkult-Talk über sich ergehen. Zitate Zu Oz: *''"Duuuuu...? Was ist der Abyss?"'' -Retrace 1- *''"In meinen Erinnerungen bist du unheimlich groß... und so lieb! Niemand war so toll wie du! (...) Aber so wie jetzt bist du mir viel viel lieber. Auch wenn du kleiner bist als in meiner Erinnerung... ein großer Bruder, der bei mir sein kann, den ich berühren und mit dem ich reden kann... "'' -Retrace 24- *''"Du hast mir so gefehlt, Oz!"'' -Retrace 24- Zu Oscar: *(über Oz) "Immerhin sind seit damals ganze zehn Jahre vergangen! Von meinem damaligen Aussehen ist ja praktisch nichts mehr da... und wenn er sagen würde "Das ist doch nicht Ada!", dann... Wenn er mich nicht akzeptiert..." -Retrace 24- Zu Vincent: *''"Dies ist meine wahre Gestalt!"'' -Retrace 46- *''"Macht Euch keine Sorgen...! Es gibt nichts wovor Ihr Euch fürchten müsstet. Ich bin immer an Eurer Seite...!"'' -Retrace 54- Zu Zai: *''"You think he was an idiot? He was just trying to protect his family! (...) I'm sure he died with a smile on his lips."'' -Retrace 85- Auftritte (*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Vorlieben: Tiere, Blumen und die Schule. *Abneigungen: die Baskervilles. *Stärken: Klavier spielen und Sticken. *Schwächen: Schlangen und Spinnen *Sie mag Eliot, welcher sie wiederum verachtet, Gilbert, dem sie seinen schwarzen Hut geschenkt hatte und sie trifft sich mit Vincent, der sie aber nur benutzt. Alle sind Nightrays. *Seit Oz in den Abyss gestoßen wurde, beschäftigt sie sich mit Okkult-Magie. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Vessalius Familie Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Lutwidge Student Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Ada Vessalius Kategorie:Lutwidge Kategorie:Band 12